


Costumes

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lime, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never, ever, leave the task of getting costumes to Yusuke. Only bad things can come out of it. Hehe, well...maybe not for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

You sighed, looking at the calender hanging above your desk. Tomorrow was Halloween and it has been a very long time since you've celebrated it. Whenever the date approach everyone around could feel how much you missed it.

That was why they've decided to plan something special for you. They knew how much you loved dressing up in a costume and eating lots of candy. And ever since you've moved to Japan it's one of those things that you had to let go. Japan doesn't celebrate Halloween and the only thing that came close to it was the O-bon festival. Even though you enjoyed it, it just wasn't the same for you. And so your friends went ahead and decorated Genkai's temple and made it look like a haunted house. 

Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru made the food. Kuwabara went to the candy store to get all your favorite treats. Boten got the creepy music and Yusuke got the costumes for everyone to wear. Kurama also made the guest list and supervised everything. All the while Hiei was left with the task of letting everyone know if you unexpectedly showed up before they were done. Though it took a while for him to agree, he still considered it as a 'pointless human thing'.

Everything was set for tomorrow but all that was left were the costumes for it. Yusuke was left with the task of getting the costumes for all of them. Even though some worried that he would mess it up and get them at the last minute. But he convinced them that he already bought them, he had them nice and safe in his room at the temple. Which was true when he pulled out Yukina's costume and put it back in the bag, telling them not to get the costumes until it was time to wear them. You however, while all this was taking place knew that they were doing something for you and because of that you didn't pester any of them that day.

Of course, when it came to the day you were scared to death when Yusuke barged into your house, demanding you to get dressed. He somehow managed to switch your regular clothes to something else when you were distracted.

From your bathroom door, wrapped in a fuzzy towel, you glared at Yusuke as you glanced at the garments lying on the floor.

“Yusuke, no. I'm not wearing that.”

“Come on!” Yusuke said, blocking the bathroom door.

“No.”

“Awwww, come on...please?”

"...no," you said, your eye slowly starting to twitch.

"For me?" he asked, his eyes turning big.

"..."

"Damn it! Just put it on already. If you don't, I'll seriously break the door down and force you to wear it," he said, taking a threatening step closer to you, "You know I will."

You sighed, knowing you had no choice but to change into it.

"Wait, that's not a bad idea," he said, a perverted grin appearing on his face.

"Fine, I'll change but don't try anything idiot," you groaned, shutting the door, locking it and turning back to the costume.

You stared at it, picturing what exactly it is. It contained a pair of fuzzy red cat ears, red high heals, a red click on tail, small red leather shorts and a red bikini top. You so didn't want to wear it but it was a little better then just wearing a towel. But as long as Yusuke was around, you really couldn't leave if you didn't put it on.

You change into it and put on some red lipstick and a bit of smoky red eye-shadow and black eyeliner. Once you finish, Yusuke started banging on the door and asking if you were done already.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done," you said, before opening the door. 

Yusuke stepped back, his eyes soaking up your appearance. He snapped out of it and stepped closer to you. 

"I knew you'd look hot wearing that," he said, smirking and nodding his head in approval.

You blushed, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the revealing cat girl outfit.

"Nevermind. I'm gonna change into something else," you mumbled, grabbing your original clothes on the bed.

"Oh, no you're not," Yusuke said, snatching your clothes away and pulling you close to him. "You're not changing out of it when I had to go through all that trouble, trying to decide which one I liked better."

You rolled your eyes at his comment but you relaxed in his warm embrace. Yusuke's chocolate eyes stare deep into yours, drawing you closer. You smile, pressing your lips against his. He deepened the kiss with his tongue, releasing a soft moan from you in response.

His hands slid slowly up your side, fingers landing on your breast. He squeezed it tight, smiling evilly when you gasped. You took his other hand, guiding it up your flimsy top, and he gladly grope your other breast. You moan once more, feeling him squeeze it a bit before siding it down to your behind. He lifted you up, pressing you hard against him.

"Damn..." he groaned, his warm breath hitting against your ear.

You smile, bumping your hips against his and receiving a moan from your action. You gasped, as he returned it, increasing the delicious sensation running below your bodies.

"Yusuke we better stop. I doubt this is the reason you wanted me in a costume," you breathed, your fingers untangling from his now messy raven hair. He whined, trying to pull you closer but you pulled away.

However, he had a strange glint in his eyes and he attacked you onto the bed, making your protest die within your breath. Everything quickly faded into the background as all the two of you knew were the sweet touches. It's too bad that you wouldn't know all the trouble that your friends went through, to set up the little Halloween party for you. Heck, you wouldn't even get to see the silly costumes Yusuke manage to get for some of them either.

Back at the temple, everyone was wondering what was taking you both so long to get there.

"Where the hell is Urameshi?" Kuwabara yelled, wondering how much longer he had to be in his giant teddy-bear costume.

"Do you think he forgot?" Boten asked, wearing a gothic grim reaper cloak and holding her bloody scythe carefully away from herself.

"I'll asked Keiko to called her house to see if he's there," Kurama replied, swatting at the ridiculous large pink bunny ears on his head. Though it didn't help much as the ears went back into place, covering his eye.

"I'll kill him the next time I see him," Hiei said, glaring at the tattered remains of the caterpillar costumes that Yusuke bought for him. Kurama smiled, shaking his head but left to ask Keiko.

"These costumes are strange but so fun to dress up. Halloween does sound like a fun celebration to do," Yukina said, entering the cob webbed room. She smiled, enjoying the simple costume she was wearing and holding her simple witch broom. "I can see why she likes to speak about it whenever it reaches this time of the year."

"Yes, it is pretty fun to spook people!" Boten said, her pink eyes glowing brightly, underneath her dark cloak. "Oh, and getting a lot of candy too."

Yukina nodded and she looked towards Kuwabara who had hearts in his eyes. He snapped out of it when he notice her attention was on him.

"My love! You look beautiful. You make witches look like angels!" Kuwabara cheered, holding her hand, making her smile. At this Hiei twitched, looking out the window. 

"Thank you Kazuma. You look nice yourself," she giggled, looking at the fluffy brown suit he was wearing.

"Hn," Hiei interrupted, "Tell the fox not to bother. The detective is busy."

Hiei frowned, disliking the fact that his time was wasted, before disappearing into the dark night.

"Alright," Boten said, dejectedly. She turned, heading in the direction Kurama left.

"Oh, it's sad that we weren't able to celebrate," Yukina said, looking at all the untouched food and treats.

"Don't be sad Yukina! Just because they aren't here doesn't mean we can't have some fun. Besides, they wouldn't miss a chance to party without having a good excuse," Kuwabara said, turning up the corny Halloween music.

Yukina nodded, smiling. Once everyone came back, they all agreed to continue the party without them.

All the while Yusuke's compact was cracked open, with a message flashing across the screen.

_Yusuke! Where the hell are you?! Did you forget there's a Halloween party?!_


End file.
